Las Fantasías de Sakura Volumen 2
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Después de tres años de los hechos acontecidos en "Las Fantasías de Sakura", el equipo 7 regresa para contar sus experiencias más íntimas y pervertidas. Centrado en la etapa de Shippuden.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hace un tiempo realice un Fic llamado "Las Fantasías de Sakura" en ese fic se relataba las fantasías eróticas que Sakura sufría con el conocido Cuarto Hokage, y bien tuvo un capitulo explicito de sexo.**

Esta historia es la continuación a aquel fic, y sucede en la etapa de Shippuden…

Si no leísteis "Las Fantasías de Sakura" os recomiendo encarecidamente que lo hagáis, antes de leer este fic, para que entendáis su contenido.

Sin más preámbulo os dejo con el fic, que lo disfrutéis.

Las Fantasías de Sakura (Volumen 2)  
Capitulo 1: Después de tres años  
  
Habían pasado tres años desde que en secreto, se creara un nuevo y secreto vinculo en el Equipo 7 de Konoha, a espaldas de toda la aldea, de la Hokage y de todos sus maestros, incluyendo a su sensei, formaran en conjunto sus tres miembros…

Ahora ellos habían cumplido los 16 años ya habían crecido y madurado, no eran los niños que eran… Pero su relación como compañeros y camaradas seguía igual o mejor aun, ahora también eran mucho más fuertes a pesar de ciertas circunstancias que tuvieron lugar.

Como por ejemplo que Naruto Uzumaki no pudo irse a entrenar con el sannin Jiraiya por la misma razón que Sasuke Uchiha rechazo la oferta de los ninjas del Sonido de irse con Orochimaru y volverse mas fuerte… Y la razón era su compañera de equipo… Sakura Haruno

Ellos tenían un vínculo secreto, que iba mucho mas allá de la amistad, que los unía sentimental y físicamente… Un vinculo que les había provocado horas y horas de sexo loco y desenfrenado, e incluso hasta pervertido al extremo que posiblemente dejara muy atrás el nivel de perversión de las novelas Icha Icha Paraíso Erótico que leía Kakashi…

Durante casi tres años mantenían esa extraña relación e única que los unía mas que ningún otro grupo y que debían llevar en secreto por su posición o estatus en la aldea, ya que el equipo 7 era uno de los equipos que mas destacaba en Konoha, y ser descubiertos podría significar el final…  
_**  
**_Durante tres años habían logrado ocultarse bien…__Pero aquel día, no había empezado como cualquier otro día, en el equipo 7…

_"Ni de coña, ¡NI DE COÑA!."_

Decía Sakura muy molesta a la petición de su amigo Sasuke Uchiha…

"_No puedes negarte Sakura… Nos lo debes, nos lo debes…"_

Sakura indignada protestaba asqueada…  
_  
"¡Y UNA MIERDA!... ¡Vosotros sois mis perros esclavos, yo soy la que manda!... Y Jamás me convertiré en Hinata Hyuga para satisfaceros sexualmente."_

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y con una sonrisa llena de perversión.__

"Naruto."  
"Sasuke."

Dijeron ambos al unísono, pronunciando el nombre del otro…

Sakura los miro desconcertada por un momento, para después captar sus intenciones… Sin que ella pudiera reaccionar,ambos empezaron a manosear a la pelirosa en sus puntos más sensibles… La chica enseguida se encendió... Pero se dio cuenta que el lugar donde estaban y las horas, no eran las más propicias…

_"Ey, ey, ey chicos parad… parad… Estamos muy cerca de la zona residencial de Konoha, cualquiera nos puede ver."_

Pero Naruto y Sasuke no se detuvieron…

_"Ah, ah, ah… Cabrones, parada ya, Joder __como me conocéis, sabéis que es lo que me excita, dios parad."_

Naruto fue el que empezó a hablar, mientras besaba el cuello de la Haruno…

_"Sakura-chan, nunca pensé que diría esto… Pero si quieres que paremos, debes acceder a nuestros deseos y convertirte en Hinata, o seremos nosotros los que te castigaremos…"_

Sakura entre el contacto físico de ambos chicos, no le quedo mas remedio que acceder…

"_Esta bien, Esta bien… Lo hare, lo haré… "_

Susurraba la chica entre gemidos de placer… Por los besos de Naruto, y las caricias de Sasuke en su cuerpo…

"_Pero lo haremos en un sitio mas intimo, solo porque soy la que mas cabeza tiene aquí y no quiere que nos pillen, que si no os iba a dar lo que os merecéis aquí y ahora, pervertidos."_

Dijo la chica algo molesta pero a la vez excitada…

_"Pero después de esto, me tratareis como una diosa… Porque seguiréis siendo mis perros, y solo pensareis en follar conmigo."_

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron felices y por un momento aumentaron el ritmo… Lo cual hizo que Sakura aun se calentara más…

_"Por supuesto Sakura-sama."_

"Ah, ah, ah, ah… Joder como me ponéis con solo vuestro contacto, malditos me habéis calentado mucho.

Minutos después los tres chicos estaban solos en un pequeño paraje oculto cerca en uno de los bosques de Konoha…

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a excitarse con solo imaginarse la escena de tener sexo con Hinata Hyuga…

"Debes copiarla en todo Sakura… En su cuerpo, en sus rasgos, en su voz y en sus…"

_"Eso eso, en esas enormes tetas..."_

_"¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!… YA SE QUE OS GUSTAN… AHORA CALLAD QUE ME DESCONCETRAIS."_

Sakura hizo la técnica de transformación… Y en pocos segundos, se convirtió en Hinata Hyuga… Su cuerpo y su aspecto eran perfectos, idénticos a los de la Hyuga…

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron embobados ante la imagen de Hinata sin ropa que tenían frente, Sakura había logrado a la perfección su objetivo…

_"Chicos, ¿Qué os pasa?... ¿Por qué me miráis así?... Acaso, ¿Os asustan mis pechos?"_

Fueron las palabras de Sakura, con la voz de Hinata a la perfección…Sasuke llevado por un instinto máximo de perversión… Se lanzo cual fiera salvaje a por Sakura.

_"¿A que estas esperando Naruto-kun?."_

Pregunto la chica excitada, incitando al rubio que aun no se había movido del lugar…

Naruto no tardo ni tres segundos… Ambos chicos empezaron a lamer los pechos de la chica…

_"Oh si, oh si… Me encanta… Dios mío, no paréis."_

Mientras no muy lejos una joven chica de largos cabellos azules, paseaba por el lugar buscando unas flores que le habían encargado, cuando unos extraños ruidos, llamaron su atención…

La chica se acerco, movida por la curiosidad… Cuando entonces vio la escena más impactante que podría ver con sus ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía…

A ella misma completamente desnuda mientras montaba encima del miembro de Sasuke Uchiha, y estaba haciéndole una felación a Naruto Uzumaki, a su amado Naruto…

La chica dejo caer el cesto que llevaba, lo cual el ruido hizo que Sakura se volteara aun con el aspecto de Hinata… Y cuando vio a la autentica Hinata frente a ellos, por la impresión se deshizo su transformación… En ese momento Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de algo, y cuando vieron a Sakura tartamudear…

"_¡ES HINATA!...¡ NOS HA DESCUBIERTO!"_

Instantes después la chica se desmayo en el suelo… Los tres quedaron estáticos unos segundos, cuando Sakura finalmente reacciono y corrió hacia ella…

"_Hinata"…¡ Hinata !"_

Tras tomarle el pulso, Sakura pudo comprobar que solo era un desmayo, pero su pulso estaba algo acelerado, noto que había empezado a sudar, aunque su cuerpo estaba bien, ella suspiro aliviada por un segundo pero entonces volvió a la realidad, y la realidad es que ella los había descubierto, el rostro de Sakura empezó a palidecer…

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que tenían un problema, pero optaron por llevar a Hinata a un lugar seguro, se vistieron rápidamente… Y tras delibéralo, la mejor opción fue llevarla a la mansión Uchiha…

Mientras Hinata descansaba… Sakura había ido a por una medicina, pero Naruto y Sasuke reflexionaba sobre lo que debían hacer con la Hyuga…

_"No podemos dejarla marchar, si le cuenta a alguien lo nuestro… Estamos jodidos."_

Dijo Sasuke nervioso… Naruto se llevo las manos a la cabeza…__

"Si lo se, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?."

Pregunto el rubio mas preocupado aun… Cuando en ese momento la chica comenzó a despertar…

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron para atender a la chica…

_"Al fin despiertas Hinata, nos tuviste muy preocupados cuando te encontramos inconsciente en el suelo."_

Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, mostrando una amabilidad impresionante como nunca había hecho…

_"¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?, te desmayaste."_

Hinata al ver a los dos chicos se sonrojo… Y empezó a tartamudear sin ningún sentido…

_"Yo, yo, yo los vi… los vi, los vi eso… estaban eso…"_

Sasuke y Naruto tragaron saliva, sin saber que decir…

_"No, no es lo que piensas… Te equivocas"_

Dijo Naruto muy asustado y desesperado… Hinata roja de vergüenza, como nunca lo había estado, bajo la mirada por un momento, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, pensando para sus adentros… "Estamos jodidos", pero entonces de todas las salidas que podría tener ese momento tan incomodo, salio las mas inesperada…  
_  
"¿Pu, ¿Pue, ¿Puedo… ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?"_

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia; Este capitulo contiene fuertes escenas de sexo explicito, y un fuerte vocabulario, con muchas dosis de hentai.**

Espero que lo disfrutéis, y un saludo.

Las Fantasías de Sakura (Volumen 2)  
Capitulo 2: El Trío de Hinata Hyuga

_"¿Pu, ¿Pue, ¿Puedo… ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?"_**  
**  
Naruto y Sasuke quedaron estáticos al escuchar las palabras de la Hyuga, no podían creer lo que acababan de oír…

"Perdona, creo que no te escuche ¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo?."

Pregunto Sasuke totalmente desconcertado y tremendamente impactado…__

Hinata estaba sonrojada hasta tal punto que parecía un tomate, y ni siquiera ella misma daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir, una chica como ella, que se caracterizo por ser tímida como ella sola…__

"Por favor, ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?

Volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez en un tono un poco mas firme… Naruto y Sasuke quedaron mudos de la impresión, pero entonces la chica empezó a desvestirse, cuando Naruto y Sasuke vieron con sus ojos como la chica, empezaba a desnudarse, sus ojos se agrandaron, era imposible…

Pero los ojos de ambos fueron al mismo lugar, a los enormes pechos de la chica… Por supuesto ella lo noto, y aunque algo avergonzada, en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa…

_"¿Os gustan?, adelante tocadlos."_

Instantes después… Naruto y Sasuke, lamían cada uno de ellos, uno de los pechos de la joven, Naruto el izquierdo y Sasuke el derecho… La sensación que sintió Hinata al contacto de ambos, fue indescriptible, dejo escapar un gemido de placer…

Sasuke sin dejar de lamer su pecho, empezó a despojarle el resto de la ropa… Hinata excitada como nunca se dejo hacer…

Naruto también muy excitado, por la idea de tener sexo con la joven Hyuga, empezó a besarla en los labios… Hinata, sentía cada uno de los besos del rubio, y eso la excitaba aun mas, era como un sueño hecho realidad…

_"Si, si… Naruto-kun, bésame… me encanta."_

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo, en besarla… Se arrodillo frente a ella, y empezó a lamerle en su parte mas intima, su vagina la cual estaba bastante mojada… Cosa que hizo que la chica se estremeciera por momentos con el contacto de la lengua del Uchiha…

_"Oh, oh, si, dios me encanta, no pares, Sasuke-san."_

Siguieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Hinata les quito la ropa a ambos, y pudo ver como los penes de ambos, estaban tan duros y empalmados, que parecían que iban a reventar… Con algo de temor, empezó a acariciarlos, haciendo que ambos chicos, dejaran escapar un gemido de placer, ante el suave y delicado contacto de la chica… Sakura cuando les masturbaba, era mas ruda y aunque era placentero, a ambos les pareció que la sensación del contacto con Hinata, aun era mas placentera, porque lo hacia con mas delicadeza.

Hinata se relamió de gusto, observando como ella misma provocaba tal placer a ambos jóvenes, y en un momento de éxtasis y placer, simplemente sucedió… La chica se arrodillo y empezó a mamar el pene de Naruto, Naruto dejo escapar un grito, ante la mamada que le estaba haciendo Hinata, Sasuke lo miro con celos por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo… Hinata había empezado a mamar su pene, lo cual llevo al chico a un estado aun mayor de excitación…

Hinata ya no sentía vergüenza, simplemente disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo…

_"Ahh, dios, joder como la chupa, lo hace mejor que Sakura-chan… Y mira que Sakura es buena, pero joder Hinata parece que tienes experiencia de antes."_

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario del rubio…__

"ummm, No, ummm, Naruto-kun, mmm, es mmm la primera vez..."

Dijo Hinata, sin dejar de mamar el pene del rubio…__

"Dioos, joder Hinata… Si sigues así me voy a correr como nunca."

Dijo Naruto sumido en el placer, Sasuke estaba también muy excitado, pero viendo como Hinata disfrutaba mamar el pene de Naruto, decidió que el debía ocupar otro lugar, abriendo las piernas de la chica, esta comprendió lo que Sasuke quería hacer…

Hinata se asusto, ante la idea de ser penetrada…

"_Por favor, Sasuke-san, aun soy virgen."_

Eso excito más al moreno, pero vio como la chica realmente estaba asustada, pero no por la idea de ser penetrada, Sasuke comprendió que lo que realmente quería ella, es que Naruto fuera el primero, porque sabia que ella sentía algo por el, y aunque eso le fastidio en aquel momento, se sentía incapaz de rechazar su deseo…

"_¿Quieres que sea el dobe, quién te quite la virginidad?... ¿No?."_

Hinata avergonzada por las palabras de Sasuke, asintió…_  
_  
Naruto no entendió a que venia eso, pero si ella quería que el fuera el primero, el lo haría… Sin embargo la mente de Sasuke, se le cruzo una idea, una idea muy perversa…

Dibujándosele una sonrisa llena de maldad…

_"Esta bien, Naruto será el primero… Pero con una condición a cambio."_

Hinata le miro asustada, Sasuke le susurro al oído al chico, lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, y Naruto empezó a reír de un modo muy similar…

"_Has tenido una magnifica idea, teme… Lo admito."  
_  
Hinata miro a ambos chicos, asustada sin comprender lo que iban a pedirle a cambio…

_"Hinata, a cambio de cumplir tu deseo, tu te convertirás en nuestra perra, serás nuestra esclava a partir de ahora, obedecerás cada una de nuestras ordenes, sin importar sean cual sean estas, porque si no lo haces te castigaremos de un modo inimaginable."_

Sasuke decía esto, mientras acariciaba la vagina de la chica, la cual le excitaba como nunca se había excitado antes…__

"Ah, si, si esta bien… Serré vuestra esclava, lo juro… Podréis hacerme lo que queráis, pero no paréis."

Sasuke sonrío complacido…__

"Entonces, ahora chupamela.. Y hazlo con deseo, porque si no te castigare."

Hinata asintió a la petición del moreno…

"_Esta bien, Sasuke-san… Así lo hare."_

Sasuke le agarro del pelo, para llamar su atención, y corregirla…

"_Ahora nosotros somos tus amos, y nos llamaras como tal, ¿Alguna objeción?."_

Hinata negó avergonzada y a la vez excitada…__

"No, amo… Esta todo claro."  
  
Seguidamente, Hinata se coloco en el suelo a cuatro patas, mientras empezó a chupar el pene de Sasuke, Naruto se coloco detrás de ella, lubrico su vagina, y una vez lista, empezó a penetrarla, primero solo con la punta, y después con la totatilidad de su miembro…

"_Tu vagina es muy estrecha, Hinata."_

"Ah, Ah, amo Naruto, por favor… Siga follandome así."

Hinata ante tal escena, su cuerpo sentía que iba a explotar, y estaba disfrutando como nunca, como una loca poseída, siendo follada por Naruto, mientras le hacia una impresionante mamada a Sasuke, digna de una película porno…

Siguieron así por minutos, cambiando varias veces de postura… Luego Sasuke ocupo el lugar de Naruto, finalmente pudo penetrar la vagina de la chica… La sensación de ser penetrada por otro hombre que no fuera Naruto, en cualquier otro momento la horrorizaría, pero en este preciso instante, le estaba pareciendo una bendición… Sin dudas, le encantaba como Sasuke la follaba, incluso casi más que el propio Naruto…__

El rubio que noto que Hinata se excitaba aun más con Sasuke, sin pensarlo decidió tomar medidas en el asunto…

_"¡Levántate perra!."_

Grito autoritariamente el rubio, la chica obedeció… Apartándose del Uchiha… Sasuke se molesto por la interrupción de su compañero, en ese preciso momento…

_"¿Qué demonios haces Naruto?."  
_  
Naruto sonrío a su compañero…

_"Voy a darle esta perra, algo que le va a gustar. "_

Sasuke entendió lo que quería Naruto, recordando una de sus primeras veces con Sakura…

Y se tumbo boca arriba, mientras acomodaba su pene a la vagina de Hinata… Naruto se coloco detrás de ella, y empezó a lubricarle su ano, la chica comprendió… Quería penetrarla por detrás, la idea le excito, la idea de ser follada por ambos chicos a la vez, tanto su vagina como su culo…  
_  
"Amo Naruto, hazlo… Mi culo es tuyo."_

Naruto empezó a meter la punta de su pene erecto, y Hinata ante la sensación, dejo escapar un fuerte grito…__

"Ahhhhhhh, Dioos, que grande es."

Finalmente Naruto la metió entera, y empezó a embestirla de un modo salvaje, Sasuke hizo lo propio… Ahora Hinata era penetrada por ambos chicos, con bastante rudeza… Lo que hizo que tocara el cielo, de placer… Aunque ahora sabia que después de esto, su destino seria el infierno por lujuriosa…

_"Ahhh, Ahh, diooos, no pareis, me encanta… Ahhhh, me voy a correr en cualquier momento."_

Naruto estaba a punto de colapsar, su pene entraba y salía del culo de Hinata, a un ritmo frenético… Si seguía así, no podría contenerse…

_"Me voy a correr."_

Hinata que seguía disfrutando como una loca, no podía creerlo siquiera, pero eso ya no importaba…__

"Hágalo amo Naruto, córrase dentro de mi culo."

Naruto se corrió al instante que la chica le dijo que lo hiciera, descargando un torrente de esperma… Hinata grito sin importar que la escucharan, e instantes después se corría ella al contacto con el pene de Sasuke…

_"Dioos, me estoy corriendo, me estoy corriendo."_

Sasuke que estaba al frenesí, tampoco pudo contenerse… Y termino eyaculando en el interior de la vagina de la joven Hyuga…

"_Joder, ah, ah, ah, me he quedado exhausto."_

Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa pervertida y de satisfacción…__

En ese mismo momentolos tres jóvenes, se percataron de que no estaban solos… Sakura había regresado, y había visto suficiente…

_"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?... ¿Por qué habéis follado con ella?"_  
_  
_**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
